GaaSaku:Wish upon a star
by queenofcats81
Summary: A fan fiction of the love between Gaara and Sakura. Chapter 3 has mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

GaaSaku:Wish upon a star

I do not own Naruto or Gaara or Sakura. Even though I wish I did. Otherwise Gaara and Sakura would be a couple in the anime/manga

GaaSaku:Wish upon a star

A fan fiction

Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan"!! I heard Naruto's loud voice echoing throughout the hokage's tower. He knows that I am practicing my medical ninjutsu!! He busts through the door yelling my name loud as usual. "What"!? I yelled back. Naruto was hyper as always. He tells me that Tsunade-sama needed to speak with me. Why didn't she just come and tell me herself? Geez that lady can be so lazy! So I tell Naruto thanks and I head off to Tsunade's room. Naruto stops me while I was heading off and asks me if I wanted to have ramen with him later. I tell him "Sure if your buying"! "Okay okay" he says. I tell him to meet me at around 5pm at the ramen shop. "Dattebayo"!! he yells. So I tell him bye and head off to see Tsunade. I walk into her room and she says "Sakura. I have an assignment for you. This is kind of sudden but the kazekage has sent a request for a medical nin to come to Suna to train a few selected sand ninja for medical ninjutsu training. As you know, medical nins are very rare in Suna, so its very important that you accept this mission". "Of course Tsunade-sama, I understand. But how long does the kazekage want me to stay"? "Well he didn't say, but he did ask specifically for you to come". "I see. that is rather odd, but I will accept and I will leave first thing tomorrow morning". "Thank you Sakura. I knew I could count on my best pupil. Take care of yourself out there". "Thank you Tsunade-sama". I walk out of the hokage's tower wondering why Gaara would specifically ask for me? Was it because of Kankuro, when I saved him when he was poisoned?? Maybe? I am glad that he did choose me. I need a vacation! I wonder where I will be staying? I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that someone was calling out my name from behind me. I turn to look and I find Temari. "Temari-chan"!! I yelled. "Hi Sakura! I was wondering if you were ignoring me because I was saying your name and you never turned". "Sorry Temari, I was so lost in thought". "Ah I see" she said. "But wait, Temari, why are you here"? "Well I am here to escort you to Suna of course"! "Really? But wait, it takes 3 days to get to Konoha on foot from Suna! I was just told about the mission an hour ago. How did you know I would accept"?? "Hehehe, well Gaara told me you would accept". "What? Can he read minds"?? "Some say, who knows though"? "So are you here alone Temari"? "Nah, Kankuro is around somewhere, probably eating"! While we were chatting, I heard Naruto yelling my name loudly again. He ran up to Temari and I and just gawked. "What"? we both yelled. "Sakura-chan I have been waiting at the ramen shop and you never showed up"! "Oh!! I am so sorry Naruto! I lost track of time. I have been talking to Temari for awhile". "Temari? Temari? Hi!! But what are you doing here"? "Kankuro and I are here to escort Sakura to Suna". "To Suna?? Why"?? "Well Naruto, Tsunade called me to her room earlier because she had a mission for me. I am to go to Suna to help train their ninja medical ninjutsu". "Oh I see...how long will you be gone"? "I don't know Naruto, could be weeks, months..who knows"?? "Maybe forever", Temari said with a smirk. I just laughed but Naruto didn't like that idea too well. "No Sakura-chan!! Don't leave forever"!! "Oh shut up Naruto", I yelled. "Well shall we get going and find Kankuro so we can start our way to Suna"? Temari asked. "Well I still need to pack and get ready"!! "Okay okay, go get packed and we will meet you at the main gate". "Alright". "Naruto, I have to get ready to leave. Take care of yourself". "I will miss you Sakura-chan", he says while giving me a hug. I hug him back and I tell him goodbye. So I head off towards my house.

While I was walking I start thinking of Gaara. He sure has grown up a lot since I first saw him back in the chunnin exam days...he was such a different person back then. Its hard to believe that he was a bloodthirsty murderer. Now he is the kazekage of Suna. I remember when I was healing him back when Matsuri was kidnapped. He looked at me and I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes...but I no longer seen the blood lust in those eyes like the time he almost killed me!! I still remember the time when Gaara had been killed. I couldn't believe it. I cried and I cried...I never knew why I had cried so much until he was revived. I knew that I had fallen in love with him. It may sound strange because I haven't really had a long conversation with Gaara but the times we did talk, I felt my hear beat 2 times faster! It has to be love at first sight!! Maybe I will take the time to tell Gaara my true feelings on this mission. I hope he will understand. So I break away from my thoughts as I arrived at my house. I would have to get my mom to come and take care of the house while I am gone. I call my mom and I tell her about my mission and she said she would look after my house while I am away. So we said our goodbyes. I go upstairs and pack up my things and I head out the door. It was already dark as I head to the main gate of the village. "Hi Sakura"! Kankuro calls. He gives me a big hug with a huge smile on his face. "Hi Kankuro, how have you been"? "Fine fine, and how about your fine self"? He says. Temari bonks Kankuro on the head and tells him to quit flirting. "Owww!! Damnit Temari that hurt"! Temari smiles and says "Shut up! You big baby"! "Hmph" he turns to me "Sakura are you ready to leave"? "Well yeah but do you think we should be travelling this late"? "Oh it will be okay Sakura, we will protect you"! Kankuro said with a smile. "Okay, the sooner the better", I say. "Don't worry Sakura, we will set up camp in a few hours", Temari said. "Well shall we be off"? So off we go!!

We made small talk along the way. I told them about our failed attempt to bring Sasuke back to the leaf village and how I had once loved Sasuke. I asked them about how their lives were and of course I asked about Gaara. They tell me that he is being a great kazekage and how much he loves his people and the village. Of course Kankuro says that he needs a wife. I thought it was pretty funny! I would have thought that Gaara would have already married Matsuri but Temari quickly said that Gaara didn't see Matsuri that way but only as his student. But Temari tells me that Gaara does have someone in mind but he never told her who. Temari was really shocked to learn that her baby brother was actually in love. I just wonder who he loves, I thought. Kankuro sighed loudly and said "Hey ladies, can't we set up camp for tonight. I am beat"? "Oh well why not"? Temari said. Kankura sets up camp while Temari and I head off for the nearby hot springs for a bath. We both undress and we slowly sank into the hot springs. It was such a nice evening. The stars are so bright tonight, I thought. I look over at Temari to find her admiring the stars as well. She really is a beautiful woman, I thought. I am really surprised she wasn't married by now. "Temari", I said looking at her."Yes"? "Don't you have a boyfriend or someone in mind"? "No I don't have a boyfriend and yes I do have someone in mind". "May I ask who"? She laughs. "Sure as long as you don't tell him". "Okay" I said. "I love Shikamaru". I just stared at her in amazement. I never thought that she would have said Shikamaru. I thought she hated him!! She looked at me and asked me the same question. I told her that I wasn't married nor do I have a boyfriend but I did have someone in mind as well. She of course asked me who but I was relucant of telling her it was her brother Gaara!! But she finally broke me down. I tell her it was her brother that I loved. "Kankuro"? she exclaimed. "No no no" I yelled. "Gaara"? She said looking at me weirdly. "Yes I love Gaara" I said as I looked up at the stars. "I think that is really sweet", Temari said with a smile. "Gaara needs someone to love" she said. "It would be great to have you as my sister Sakura" Temari said happily. "Haha Temari thanks"! I know I was blushing now! No one knew of my love of Gaara until now... so I told Temari not to tell a soul and she promised. I am glad because I want to be the one to express my feelings to Gaara, personally. Temari and I talked about other things. I told her about how I am still a virgin and that I had saved myself for Sasuke. That I wanted him to be my first. I am now 19 years old and still a virgin. I am proud of that though. But Temari told me of her daydreaming of Shikamaru being naked. I couldn't help but to laugh about that. Anyway, we finally get out of the hot springs and dry off. We put on our clothes and walk back to camp. Kankuro was already asleep and snoring loudly. We just giggled. It was almost midnight so me and Temari settled down for the night. We said goodnight to each other and drifted off to sleep...

Fast forward

We finally arrived in Suna. It was night when we arrived. I was so tired!! "So where will I be staying here in Suna"? I asked. Temari turned to me "You will be staying with me, Kankuro and Gaara of course"!! "Okay that sounds great" I said. Kankuro giggled "Yeah you can sleep in my room"!! Temari punches him right in the nose!! "Damn you Kankuro!! You pervert"!! She yelled. "Owwww!! My nose"!! Kankuro's nose was bleeding pretty good. So I healed his nose for him. "Oh Sakura thank you, if only Temari was as nice as you". "I heard that!! Do you want me to break your nose now"?? Temari said with an evil gaze. "Eeeeekkk"!! Kankuro scampered off to their house. I just laughed!! "So shall we go home", Temari said with her hand out. I take her hand and off we go!! We arrived at the sand siblings mansion. I have only been there just once when Gaara had died. The mansion is still as beautiful as ever! Kankuro was still sulking when we came into the door. He didn't even bother to look up. "So Temari, where is my room"? "Here I will show you"!! She said as she dragged me upstairs. "Kankuro's room is downstairs. This is my room and Gaara's is the last one on the left. Your room is the one across from Gaara's. We have a guest bathroom right beside your room". "Thanks Temari. By the way where is Gaara"?? "Oh he is probably on the roof since it is already night. He goes up there to look at the moon and stars". THat really is romantic I thought. I wonder if I should go up to the roof to say hi to him. I may, but first I need a bath and I need to unpack. So I go to my room and I uppacked. This room is really beautiful!! I wonder who put these fresh flowers in my room? They smelled so good! They are desert roses, white and pink. So I gather up my clean clothes and head off toward the bathroom. There bathroom was enormous!! The bathtub was big enough for 4 people! Oh! Milk and honey bubble bath! That is my favorite scent!! So I poured a cup full into the warm running bath water. There was so many bubbles! I was in heaven!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was in bubbly heaven!! The bubbles were up to my ears as I layed there looking up toward the ceiling. The bathroom window was open and the chilly breeze was blowing in. I could see the stars out the window. It was truly beautiful. Nothing beats a nice bubbly bath while gazing at the stars. I must of gazed at the stars for what must of been hours because my bath water was cold. So I jumped out quickly, dried off and put on my kimono robe and slippers. I come out of the bathroom and find that everyone has already went to bed. Thats a shame because I was hoping I could talk to Temari more. I wasn't sleepy so I made my way to the roof. On top of the roof, the village of Suna spread out before me. I was so beautiful!! It was also so quiet besides the occasional dog barking in the distance. I didn't see Gaara anywhere, I guess he has already gone to bed as well. I must of said it out loud because I heard a voice beside me say "I am still awake Sakura". I turned to find Gaara staring me right in the face. "Kazekage-sama"! I said while bowing. "Please just call me Gaara", he said. "No need for formalities". "Okay Gaara-sama". "Sakura, how was your trip? Did Temari and Kankuro take good care of you"? "Yes they were wonderful. Thank you for sending them to escort me". "So why aren't you in bed at this hour Sakura"? "Oh I just finished my bath and decided to come to the roof for some fresh air and to star gaze". "I thought I smelled milk and honey"! He said with a smirk. We both laughed. It was great getting to talk to Gaara underneath the blanket of stars. It was kind of romantic in away. I couldn't help but to get lost in his light teal green eyes. He was so handsome. I am glad it was dark out because I know I was blushing like mad! We talked for quite some time because I could see the dawn breaking on the horizon. "Ah! I am sorry Gaara-sama!! I didn't mean to keep you up all night by talking to you"! He just looked at me and said "Its okay Sakura. I hardly sleep anyway. Even though Shukaku is gone I still have no desire to sleep. But you should get some sleep. You have some training to do"! "Yes you are right. Please excuse me Gaara-sama" I said as I bowed and walked back into the house. "Sleep well Sakura", I heard Gaara say from a distance. It was 6:30 in the morning when I got to my bedroom! I can't believe that I talked to Gaara that long! I walk to my bed and just collapsed onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

I remember that I had the most wonderful dream! I dreamt that Gaara took my hand and led me into the desert at night. He spread out a huge blanket onto the sand. There was an oasis nearby. It was truly beautiful! He took me and we embraced underneath the blanket of stars. We sat and cuddled and just gazed up at the stars for what seemed to be hours. I saw a big bright star in the sky and I asked Gaara if he had heard of the tale of wishing upon the brightest star. He said that he hadn't and asked me to tell him about it. I explained it to him and I had told him that I had already wished upon that star. He asked me what I wish for but I quickly told him that I couldn't tell him because it was a secret. He just looked at me and asked "Is that so"? He wrapped the blanket around us and he slowly pressed his lips against mine. I run my fingers through his messy unkempt yet beautiful hair. It was so silky and soft...it also smelled like vanilla! That is another one of my favorite scents! I kiss him more passionately while his hands work at the zipper of my shirt..."Sakura"!! I was torn away from my fantasy dream..."Sakura"!! Temari was yelling through the door. "Come in Temari", I yell back. "Sorry to disturb you but it is after 12pm and lunch is ready. By the way Gaara wants to speak to you. He said to meet him in the kazekage's office". "Okay, I will be down in a second. After lunch I will take a shower and I will be on my way", I tell Temari. "Okay I will let Gaara know". Temari walks out. I brush my hair and put it in a bun for now. I head downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Sakura, or shall I say good afternoon"! Kankuro said with a huge grin. "I was wondering why you were sleeping in. Couldn't sleep"? Temari asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah you could say that. I talked to Gaara till dawn". "Really"?? Kankuro and Temari asked at the same time. "Nothing really important",I said while looking at what was for lunch. "Yeah right" Temari said while she rolled her eyes at me. Lunch looks really delicious. There was vegetable stir fry, miso soup, seaweed salad and beef kabobs. I couldn't help but to eat a lot! It was so very good! I finish up my lunch and tell Kankuro and Temari thanks for lunch and I head off to take a quick shower.

I get undressed and hop into the shower. I of course couldn't help but to think of the dream I had!! That was such an intense dream! It would of been nice if Temari didn't wake me. It was just getting to the good part too! I continue to think about the dream while I lathered up my body with milk and honey body wash. It smelled so good! Someone must of really done a history check on me to find out my 2 favorite scents. There was also vanilla scented shampoos!! I truly was in heaven!! I rinse off my body and wash my hair. I finally stepped out of the shower. I dry myself off along with my hair. I put on my fishnet shirt and put on my red top over it along with my shorts and skirt. I also put on fishnets on my legs. I brush my teeth, fix my hair and put on a little makeup. I was ready for training! I head downstais and tell Temari and Kankuro bye and I head out into the village. I turn a corner and I bump into an elderly lady. "Ah!! I am so sorry! Are you alright"? I asked the lady. "Oh yes my darling" she says as she looks up at me. "You had a good dream eariler didn't you"?, she asks me. "What? How did you know". I asked her. "The stars tells me everything", she replied. Okay I thought...this woman is a loon. "You think I am crazy, yes"? She asked. "No no no!! Its just a little unbelievable", I replied. "I can understand, young lady. But let me introduce myself. My name is Misaki. I am a fortune teller here in Suna". "It is nice to meet you Misaki. I am Sakura Haruno. I am a medical nin from the village of Konoha". "I already know. The stars have told me of you and your reasons for being here. I also know things that will happen soon", she continued,"some things will be wonderful but some will be painful experiences but I know you will be happy in the end". All of a sudden I heard my name being called. I turn to see Baki coming toward me. I turn back to the old lady Misaki but she was gone. How in the world did she disappear so fast?? "Sakura! There you are! We were wondering if you had gotten lost in the village. The kazekage is waiting for you", Baki said. "Yes. I am sorry for keeping you waiting. I was just talking to this elderly lady named Misaki". Hmm...I have never heard of that person before". he says while looking at me strangely. So just who was that lady then?? That is really weird. Baki and I head off toward the kazekage's building. The building was a lot bigger than I remembered. Inside it was very clean. The caretakers really took their job seriously! Baki took me upstairs to the kazekage's office. Baki knocks on the door and we both go in. Gaara was in his kazekage robe. He looked so handsome and sexy in that outfit I thought to myself. I felt myself blushing. "Are you alright Sakura"? Gaara asked me. "Yes Gaara-sama, I was just lost in thought", I replied. He laughed. I knew that he saw right through my denial. "So are you ready to train our ninjas, Sakura"? He asked. "Yes Gaara-sama! I will do my best for you"! I said while smiling at him. "I am glad Sakura". So he leads me to the training grounds of Suna.

There were about 15 sand ninjas there were hand picked by Gaara himself for the training. Matsuri was there as well. Gaara wanted her to learn medical ninjutsu. He said that he say the potential in her to be a great medical nin. The training went smoothly. Time past very quickly while training the sand ninja. They all seemed to catch on quickly but still they needed to train hearder. I think Gaara was interested in medical ninjutsu as well because he was watching the training closely and he asked me a lot of questions about medical ninjutsu. After the training was finished for the day, I walked to Gaara's office to give him my paperwork. I didn't realize that the training had last for hours. It was already past 9pm. I was hungry, tired and I need a bath. So I walked toward Gaara's office and knocked on the door. "Come in Sakura", he said. I swear he can read minds or something!! So I walk into his office and handed him my paperwork. "You did very well today Sakura, I am extremely impressed with your ninjutsu. I have to say that you have improved over the years since I last seen your medical ninjutsu", he said as he fumbled through my paperwork. "Thank you Gaara-sama!! I am really glad you think so", I said. I was blushing again, I just knew it! "Sakura, what are you doing after you leave", he asks. "Well I am going back to your mansion to take a nice long bubble bath", I reply. "I see, well would you like to accompany me to a late dinner afterwards"? "Of course Gaara-sama", I said while blushing madly. "Okay, I shall wait for you back at the mansion. Take your time". So I left the kazekage's building and walked back to the sand siblings mansion. I walk in the door. Temari and Kankuro was eating dinner in the kitchen. They invited me to join them but I told them that I would be joing Gaara for dinner tonight. They both looked at each other in amazement and they told me to have a great time. I head upstairs to my bedroom and gather my clean clothes and a towel. I walk into the bathroom and I lit the candles that sat around the bathtub. They were also vanilla scented. I set my towel and clothes on the counter and proceeded to fill the bath with warm water and bubbles. I sank into the milk and honey scented water...it was truly relaxing! I really didn't want to keep Gaara waiting too long. So I shorten my bubbly bliss time. 30 minutes later I was out of the bath and drying off. I blow dry my hair, brush my teeth and put on my make up. I decided just to style my hair like I normally do. I also just put on my normal clothes as well. I sprayed on my favorite body spray..vanilla cream sugar. I was finally ready!! Out the bathroom door I went.

I walk downstairs, I find Gaara waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was in his black outfit with a light gray vest. It really fit his body well. "You look beautiful", he said to me. "And you look handsome as always", I replied. I can't believe I said that to him but he said "Thank you Sakura. Do you really think so"? "Of course I do!! But Gaara, where are we going for dinner"?? "Well do you like pasta? There is a great pasta restaurant here in Suna", he says. "Yes that will be just fine Gaara". "Well shall we go then"? He did a few hand signs and we were gone in a cloud of sand. We appeared in front of the restaurant. "Well here we are", he said. We get a table for 2. I ordered pasta with broccoli in garlic and cheese sauce. Gaara ordered lasagna. We had a nice conversation over dinner that night. I told him all about my life, about how I had once loved Sasuke and how I am still a virgin. He also told me a lot about his life as kazekage. Surprisingly he told me that he was still a virgin as well. I was shocked to hear that. How sexy he was...I thought he would of had lots of lovers. He tells me that he doesn't believe in having sex with someone he doesn't love and that he wants to share himself with the one he loves because it would be more special. I agreed with him because I feel that sex should be shared with 2 people who love each other. I am actually glad that Gaara had the same beliefs as me. Gaara was looking at me. I asked him, "What?? Do I have something on my face"? "Haha!! No no! I was wanting to ask you a question. Do you have a boyfriend"? "Ah no. I don't", I replied. "I see. Sakura, will you come with me somewhere after we leave here"? "Of course"! So we finish out meal and we left the restaurant. It was well past 12pm when we got out of the restaurant. "I need to stop by the mansion before we leave. I have to get my bag", Gaara said to me. "Okay thats fine". We get to the mansion and he goes in to get his bag and off we go! I asked him where he was taking me but he said that it was a surprise. "You will see", is all he said to me. We walked out of the village and into the desert. It was kind of scary being out in the desert in the middle of the night but Gaara told me not to worry because this part of the desert is the safest because of the security fences that outline this part of the desert. So I felt a little more safer now but of course Gaara tapped his gourd of sand and said that it will protect us. Gaara took off his gourd and laid it on the ground. He pulled this huge blanket out of his bag. He spead it out onto the carpet of sand. There was a beautiful oasis close by. I could see the stars reflecting off the water...wait...this feels like deja-vu, I thought to myself...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this chapter has extreme explicit content! Not for the faint of heart!! lol

Chapter 3

Was this a dream?? I pinch myself but nothing happened. So this is all real? My dream from yesterday was really going to happen, I thought to myself. This is all so strange but all so wonderful. Gaara had spread out the huge blanket and he also had set up a tent for us. He sat down on the blanket and he asks me to join him in star gazing. I happily joined him. We just sat and looked up to the heavens at the billions of stars above. I pointed to the brightest star above and I told him about the tale of wishing upon the brightest star. I of course had already wished on the star. My wish? I wished that Gaara would feel the same way as I do for him. I looked over at Gaara who was still lost in the sea of stars. He must of felt that I was looking at him because he turned and looked over at me and asked me "What is it Sakura?" I felt that this was the chance to tell him my feelings. It was now or never! "Gaara-sama, I uh...", I paused. "Sakura, what is the matter?" He asks with a look of concern. I continue, "Gaara-sama, I know that this is kind of sudden but I need to tell you something. Gaara, I have been in love with you for such a long time!!" I stopped and I looked down. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my throat!! Gaara was speechless for a moment.He grabbed my hand and held it. "Sakura, I never thought that I would hear a woman tell me that they loved me. The truth is, I feel the same for you. For some reason, I knew that I loved you when I first saw you. I am so happy that you feel the same way for me,Sakura." He says while he kissed my hand. He slowly wrapped the blanket around the both of us. We embraced. "I love you Sakura."He whispered in my ear. It made me shiver all over when he said that. "I love you Gaara." I said as I kissed his kanji symbol on his eyebrow. He put his hand on my cheek and brought me in for our first kiss. I passionately kiss him back. We slowly kiss more intimately, with our tongues. I have never felt like this before! Gaara slowly worked his way down, kissing me on my neck and nipping at my ear. I let out a small moan as he licked and nipped my earlobe. I bit and licked his ears and his neck to show him how it felt. He moaned deeply as I nipped at his neck. I didn't know what had come over me but I was in pure exstacy. I let my instincts take over. I never thought that I would say this but I looked at Gaara with lust in my eyes and I tell him "Gaara, I want every part of you." He happily complied.

He picked me up with the blanket and he walked over to the oasis. He put me down and he spread out the blanket beside of the oasis. It was truly romantic. I sat down on the blanket and Gaara came over and sat in front of me. He looked at me and said "I want every part of you as well Sakura". So I leaned over and kissed him. I throw my arms around him and bring him in for a more intimate kiss. I felt his hand on my breasts. His hand slowly worked their way to the zipper on my shirt. He slowly unzipped my shirt and I just let it fall on its own. I take off my bra for him as he looked in awe at my breasts. He brought me closer to him and he started rubbing my bare back with his hands. I start to take his top off while he kissed my shoulders. I get his top off and we were both topless. I rubbed his chest and his back. My God he was sexy! Gaara brought me in for more passion filled kisses. He slowly worked his way down to my breasts. He licked and sucked on them as I let out a high-pitched moan. I was tugging at his hair while he was kissing my nipples. I continue to moan and pull his hair. I had never felt anything like this! He ran his hand up my leg and up to my butt. He slowly pulled off my shorts, skirt and panties. I also take off my sandals as well. There I was butt ass naked with the person I truly loved. Gaara caressed my butt with his one hand while he kissed me. I was working on taking off his pants. He had to help me because it was a little complicated. He took off everything. There we both were, naked underneath the billions of stars. I look up at the bright star as it twinkled above, "Thank you", I say to the star in a whisper. Gaara hugged me and I could feel his penis rub against my bare skin, enough to make me shiver. He laid me down on the blanket and he continued where he had left off. He kissed and sucked my breasts while I grabbed and tugged on his hair. I moaned and squirmed from the passion of his kisses and touches. He ran his hand between my legs. I felt his hand brush past my vagina. I felt the wetness between my legs. I was very aroused and so was he. His hand found its way toward my vagina as he slowly began to rub it. I moaned very loud that time. He kisses me while he slowly rubs my vagina. I moaned while still kissing him. Then his kisses work their way downward until he reaches my vagina. He puts his hands on my stomach while his head goes down between my legs. He starts to lick my vagina gently and softly. It was pure bliss. I have never felt anything like this!! I let out a squeal that I am sure every living creature heard in that desert. His tongue was doing things I never thought was possible. He gently slid one of his fingers inside me. I squirmed and moaned, I just kept moaning "Ahhh ah! Gaara!! AH! " I couldn't hold it in any longer and I had an orgasm that could of split the heavens!

I leaned up and I push Gaara down and I wanted to torture him as he done me. So I start to kiss him and I ran my hand down his chest. I kiss his chest and bit at his nipples. He let out a low moan. I work my way down to his penis. It was a really pretty penis and it was pretty big too! I slowly lick the shaft and work my tongue up to the head, Gaara was squirming and moaning at the same time. I gently wrap my mouth around his penis and slowly suck it. Gaara couldn't contain himself much longer because he moaned and said to me that he was about to cum. He orgasmed in my mouth and I swallowed. I was purely running on instinct! He raised up and kissed me. He looked in my eyes and said "Sakura, we shall become one with each other." I didn't answer him but I just brought him into a kiss. He laid me down on my back and he got on top of me. I was shivering because I was sort of scared and he knew it. "Sakura, I will be gentle, I promise", he said while looking me in the eyes. I just wrap my arms around him and kissed him. While kissing, he gently and slowly entered me. "Ahhhh!!" I squealed and moaned at the same time. It was really painful and pleasurable all at the same time. He gently thrusted in and out while he moaned. I was moaning and kissing him while I was digging my nails into his back. I knew that I was bleeding now because he just took my virginity. I felt the blood trickle down to the side of my butt. I didn't mind because I was in pure exstacy. I felt every inch of Gaara inside me. We were both joined as one at that very moment. Gaara then pulls out and picks me up and takes me with him into the oasis water. We then begin where we left off. He enters me again while we are in our water embrace. I wrapped my legs around him as he slowly thrusted in and out. He had my back against the bank of the oasis pond. He continued to kiss and lick my neck. I continued my assault on his bare back. He moaned into my ear which caused me to lose control. I orgasmed almost instantly. He wasn't far behind. I ravaged his ear by biting and nipping at his lobe. He lost all control and he reached orgasm. He orgasmed inside me and we just laid there on the bank of the oasis.

He kissed me and told me he loved me. He asked me if I was okay and I tell him that I was okay and that I loved him dearly. He got up and he picked me up bridal style and took me back to our camp.He took me into the tent and laid me down on the soft blankets that covered the sand. He started to kiss me. This time I raised up and I got on top of him. He gently enters me again. It was still quite painful but so much more enjoyable. I took full advantage now since I was on top of him. I slowly rose up and down, feeling ever inch of Gaara enter me. I sank my nails into his chest as I moaned out loud. His head tilted back as he let out a deep moan. His hands were on my hips as I rose up and down. Then he moved his hands to my breasts. He massaged them. He rose his body and he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist as I sat in his lap. I rose up and down. His arms were wrapped around me and he was caressing my back. My breasts were in his face. He sucked my nipples which caused me to let out a sharp cry. I was hitting orgasm again. I press my body against his and I let out a pleasure filled squeal. My moaning must of triggered Gaara's orgasm because he instantly orgasmed afterward. I just fell on top of him out of breath. We were both out of breath! I kissed him and told him I loved him. "I love you my Sakura", he replied. I laid my head on his chest as I drifted off to sleep and I didn't even know that I had fell asleep.

I wake up a few hours later to find that Gaara wasn't in the tent. He had covered me up with a blanket. So I get up and wrap the blanket around my naked body and I walk out of the tent. I see Gaara swimming in the oasis. I decide to take a dip as well. It was about 9 in the morning and the temperature was well over 90. I walk over to where Gaara was skinny dipping and he finally noticed me. "Good morning my darling", he said while swimming toward me. "Good morning my dear", I reply. "Come and swim with me", he says. So I dip my feet into the clear water. Surprisingly the water was warm. I toss the blanket and I submerge myself into the warm water. Gaara comes close and we embrace and kiss. "Are you okay my Sakura"? He asks me while kissing my forehead. "Yes. I feel like a new woman thanks to you", I reply while I kissed him softly on his lips. "Last night was so amazing Gaara", I whispered into his ear. He looked at me with a smile. "Would you like another demonstration my dear", he said with a smirk. I just smiled at him and agreed to another demonstration. So we start to make love in the water. Halfway through our love making we were interrupted by Kankuro's voice in the distance. "Gaara!? Gaara? Sakura" he said in the distance. We ignored him and continued out session. Kankuro found his way to the oasis. I am glad that we had finished making love because Kankuro found us. "Gaara!! Sakura!! I uh...WOAH!! I am sorry to disturb you Gaara but there is a situation that needs your attention", Kankuro said while blushing and looking away. "Okay. I will be there shortly", Gaara said to Kankuro. Kankuro runs back towards the village. Gaara and I get out of the water and dry off. We get dressed and we gather up our belongings and head back towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gaara and I arrived back in the village. I tell Gaara that I would go back to the mansion while he handled his duties as kazekage. He agrees and we embrace and kiss. "Since there seems to be a situation going on, we will postpone the medical ninjutsu training until tomorrow," Gaara says while we unlock from our embrace. "Okay, well I will see you later my love," I tell Gaara as I kissed him. "If I need your assistance I will get Kankuro or Temari to come get you." "Okay my dear," I turn and head back to the mansion. I walk into the mansion to find that neither Temari nor Kankuro were home. So I head upstairs to my room. I decide to take a nice warm shower. I gather up some clothes and a towel and head to the bathroom. I jump into the shower and wash my body and my hair.I get out and dry off. I do the usual;brush my teeth, dry my hair and put on some make up. I was finally done with my beauty time. I walk downstairs, still no one was home. What can I do to pass the time, I thought to myself. Actually I was wondering what this situation is all about. I hope its nothing too serious. I decide to go out onto the balcony. Out on the balcony, I sat and looked down on all the people that were out and about. In the distance I heard thunder,"It looks like a storm is coming," I say out loud. "My my!! I have finally found you Sakura!!" I turn around quickly to find Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Sasuke!!" I yelled out in shock. "How did you know where to find me and why are you here?" I ask him. He smirked and said, "Well I went to Konoha to find out that you were on a mission so I tortured a few jonin to get them to tell me where you were and they spilled their guts to me, haha!! Why am I here you ask?? Well I came for you of course!" "For me? Why Sasuke?!" I exclaimed. "Well I came to take you for myself. You love me remember? I am sorry that I never told you before but I do love you Sakura." "Your too late!! I don't love you Sasuke!! When I told you that I loved you back then...we were kids still kids. It was just puppy love! I hate you! I have someone who loves me and I love him!!" I yelled out at him. "Your in love with that monster Gaara aren't you? How can you love someone like him," he asks. "Shut up! You don't know him like I do! You are the one who is the monster. Just look at yourself! Leave here before I scream for help!" I screamed at him. Sasuke starts to laugh. "You love me Sakura, don't deny it. You are coming with me now!" Sasuke did a summoning jutsu and summons a huge snake. I start to attack Sasuke but the snake attacks me and silences me. Sasuke grabs me up and we were gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke leaves a note for Gaara, it read:

Gaara,

I have taken Sakura back. She loves me and I love her. How can she love a monster like you? If you want to rescue her, come by yourself to Orochimaru's mansion in the Sound village, if you want to die that is! I will be waiting for you!!

Signed,

Sasuke Uchiha

I awoke in a strange room. It was dimly lit and cold in this room. I couldn't see very well because of the poor lighting. Both of my hands and my feet were chained to the bed I was lying on. It was very uncomfortable. Suddenly a snake slithered across my body along with a hand. "Don't touch me!!" I yell out at whoever was touching me. "Don't deny your feelings Sakura. I know you want me." I look up to see Sasuke's sharingan eyes peering down at me. "I want you Sakura! Don't deny me!!"

Back in Suna

Gaara walks into the meeting room of the kazekage building. Baki was there to greet him. He proceeds to tell Gaara that a messenger hawk had arrived this morning from the hokage. It had said that Sasuke had came to Konoha and had nearly killed a few jonin. The reason was because he was looking for Sakura. The message also said that Sasuke was on his way to Suna. "This is not good!" Gaara says to Baki. "Send our best ninja all through out Suna and send a few to my mansion. We must not let Sasuke into the village!" "Yes kazekage sama! I will send them out right away," Baki says with a bow. Baki sends out the best sand ninja through out the village but unknown to them all, I was already gone. "Damn that Uchiha!!" Gaara says as he slams his fist through the wall.

1 hour later

Kankuro walks into the door of the mansion. "Nobody is here? I thought Sakura would be here?" he says to himself. He walks through the house and turns on several lights. He passes by the doorway to the balcony. "Wait, why is the door open to the balcony when no one is here?" He noticed the piece of paper lying on the floor. He skims through the letter. "Oh crap!!" He yells. "I have to take this to Gaara right now!" Kankuro runs out of the mansion and runs all the way to the kazekage building. He rushes upstairs to Gaara's office and busts through the doors to his office. "Gaara! We have a serious problem!" "What is wrong Kankuro?! Gaara asked with the look of worry on his face. "Gaara, read this! I found it in the mansion. It is addressed to you!" Kankuro hands the letter to Gaara. Gaara's eyes narrowed in anger as he read the letter. "Arghh! That damn Uchiha! I am going to kill him! He will not get away with this! If he hurts my Sakura...I will kill him slowly!" Gaara yells while crumbling the note in his hand. "What shall we do Gaara?" Kankuro asks. "I am going to go and bring Sakura back!"

Sakura and Sasuke

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yell at Sasuke. "You are mine now Sakura. I will have you. You are mine!" He pulls out his katana and he cuts off my shirt. Then he takes the katana and slices into the flesh of my stomach. I cry out in pain. I feel the blood leak out for the wound to my stomach. Sasuke licks the blood from the wound. "Your a sick bastard!" I cry out. "Am I?" He asks. He continues to lap up my blood as if he were a vampire. After he is finished feasting on my blood he takes his blade and cuts off my skirt, shorts and panties. "Stop!" I yelled. "You know you want me, don't deny it my dear Sakura," he says while grabbing my breasts. "Fuck you, you sick bastard!!" I yelled and spit at him. "Hahaha, you are so feisty!" he says as he licked my cheek. "I hope you saved yourself for me. You haven't already fucked that monster yet have you?" he asks. "Fuck you! I hate you!!" I yelled at him. "It doesn't matter now because you shall be screaming out my name rather than his soon!" he says as he takes off his clothes. "Don't you dare touch me!!" I scream out. I close my legs as tight as I could, it was hard to do since I was shackled to the bed. But Sasuke over powered my leg muscles and spreaded my legs with such force that it felt like both of my legs broke. I cried out in pain as my legs began to throb and ache. "You bastard" I say under my breath. Sasuke began the assault by biting my nipples. He also bit the flesh of my breasts so hard, I felt it bleeding. I cry because of the pain I was in. I hope Gaara finds me soon. I squirm more and more wishing I could break away from Sasuke. He tried kissing me but I jerked my head from side to side trying to avoid his kiss. He grabbed me by my hair and jerked my head back and started to kiss me passionately. I try to keep my mouth closed shut but he pried it open by causing severe pain by jerking my head back. He then kisses my cheek and bites me severely on the cheek causing me to cry out in pain. Then he grabs his katana once again and proceeds to cut into the flesh of my breast. He carves the kanji symbol of his name into my breast. サスケHe then laps up the blood that seeped from the wound. I was crying so badly that I thought I was crying tears of salt because it burned so much when I cried. Sasuke looks down at me and he asks me "Do you remember when I told everyone that I wanted to restore my clan? Well I have chosen you to be my wife and you will help me restore the Uchiha clan." I just laid there and I didn't say a word. Like hell if was marrying him nor will I have his children! Gaara where are you??

Meanwhile back in Suna

"Gaara wait!!" Kankuro shouted to Gaara. "I will come with you!" "No! Sasuke said in the letter for me to come by myself!" Gaara replied. "Screw that man! I am not letting you go by yourself! It could be a trap Gaara!" Kankuro said. "Okay then, lets hurry because it takes at least a day to reach the Sound village from here on foot," Gaara says while clenching his fists. "Alright." So Kankuro and Gaara heads off for the Sound village.

Back to Sakura

Sasuke continued to ravage my body with his kisses and bites. I tried to lose myself in my own little world and away from the hell I was in right now. It didn't work out too well as I had hoped. Sasuke then started to ravage my vagina. He bit and licked it. It felt like he was going to rip it off! I cried out of pain. It hurt terribly. He continued the assault to my vagina as he eventually forced his penis inside me. I cried out from the pain. I wiggled and squirmed wishing I could get free. Sasuke thrusted harder, in and out as if in retaliation. Sasuke blurted out, "I see you weren't a virgin after all, so you let that monster have you first? It's okay though because I caused you to bleed anyway as if you were still a virgin!!" "Fuck you!" I screamed out at him. He thrusted harder and harder as he bit my breasts. The assault continued on through out the rest of the night. Sasuke finally stopped and fell asleep beside me. I was in so much pain, my legs were throbbing, the cuts to my body burned and my vagina felt like it was rubbed raw and rubbed with alcohol. I eventually passed out from the pain I was in. I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of voices in the room. My vision finally adjusts to see that 3 Sound ninja were talking loudly to Sasuke. I couldn't make out what was being said because I was so groggy. Eventually I pass out of conciousness again.

Gaara and Kankuro

Gaara and Kankura finally made it to the Sound village. They make their way to Orochimaru's mansion. It was too quiet. Suddenly they were attacked by a dozen Sound ninja, they of course wasn't a problem for Gaara or Kankuro. They take them out with ease. They entered the mansion to find Sasuke himself waiting in the large entrance room. "Kankuro go find Sakura and take her to safety. I will take him on by myself," Gaara tells Kankuro. "Okay but be careful," Kankuro says while running to the next room. "Uchiha!!" Gaara yells. "So the monster shows up after all? You are the one who took away my Sakura! Today you die here!" Sasuke yells while unsheathing his katana. Meanwhile, Kankuro runs to each and every room looking for me. He eventually makes his way down to the basement. He calls out my name, "Sakura!? Sakura!!", he calls out my name several times as he walked down the corridor of the basement. He eventually hears a muffled cry. He runs toward the sound of the cry. He enters a dimly lit room to find me chained to a bed in the corner. "Sakura!! Kankuro runs up to me but I was still passed out. I was awakened by Kankuro nugging me. "Kankuro!!" I yell out very loud. "Oh Sakura! What did he do to you?? I will get you out of here! " Kankuro said as he figured out how to get the chains off. "Kankuro, where is Gaara?" I asked. "He is here. He is facing off with Sasuke right now," Kankuro replied. "Gaara please be careful", I said aloud. "Don't worry Sakura, he will be just fine," Kankuro says to me. Kankuro finally gets the chains off me and he finds a blanket to wrap my body with. "Kankuro, I think my legs are broken." I tell Kankuro. "I will get you out of here," He replies. So Kankuro picks me up gently bridal style and we make it out of the castle. Kankuro doesn't stop running until we are out of the Sound village. "Wait!! Stop!!" I yell to Kankuro. "Gaara!! We can't leave him behind!!" Don't worry Sakura. Gaara told me to take you to safety once I found you, so I am taking you back to the hospital in Suna!" "NO!! Gaara!!" I yell as I threw my hand out towards where Gaara and Sasuke were left fighting. "GAARA!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To make a long story short

Sasuke and Gaara were ready to face off in deadly combat. This was a battle to the death. Just before they began their death match, Sasuke decided to tell Gaara about what he had done to me and what his plans were. He knew it would anger Gaara to tell him the terrible things he did to me. Sasuke wanted to see the blood lust in Gaara's eyes. His words had reached Gaara in the worst way. All Gaara wanted to do now was to rip Sasuke apart slowly. Gaara let out a deep growl and hiss while the sand slowly poured out of the gourd on his back. The battle was about to get real serious and deadly...

Sakura and Kankuro

I was reaching out for Gaara and crying out for him in Kankuro's arms. "Don't worry Sakura, Gaara will be just fine. Sasuke doesn't stand a chance against Gaara. Gaara is kazekage remember??" Kankuro said while he held me. Kankuro turned away from the Sound village and we made our way back to Suna. Along the way, Kankuro and I stop for a break and to have lunch. I refused to eat anything because I was too worried to eat. While we were taking a breather, we both heard a noise in the trees above. Kankuro thought we were going to be ambushed by Sound ninja so he got ready for battle. A figure emerged from the trees and hopped down in front of us. It was Temari!! "Temari!!" Both Kankuro and I exclaimed together. Temari smacks Kankuro really hard! "Damn you Kankuro!! Why didn't you tell me what was happening?! I would of came along with you and Gaara!" Temari yelled. "I'm sorry Temari! I wasn't thinking. I rushed off with Gaara because he wanted to go by himself and I couldn't let him do that!!" Kankuro replied. "Sakura, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Temari asked me while she bent down and hugged me. "I'm fine now thanks. But I believe that my legs are broke. I'm more worried about Gaara than my ownself." I reply. "Don't worry Sakura! Gaara will be fine. He won't lose no matter what!" Temari exclaimed. Temari rises up from hugging me and she looks at Kankuro; "I will take Sakura back to Suna. You go back and help Gaara! " "Okay! Take care of her Temari," Kankuro says while heading back to the Sound village. I look up to Temari and I asked her if she will be able to carry me. She laughs at me and tells me that it wouldn't be a problem. She lifts me up easily. She sure is stronger than she appears, I thought to myself. So Temari and I head off for Suna.

One hour later

Kankuro makes his way back to the Sound village. He rushes towards Orochimaru's mansion. He enters to see that Gaara had Sasuke pinned against the wall with his sand coffin. "Gaara!!" Kankuro yelled to Gaara. Gaara turned to see who was interrupting his revenge. "Kankuro? I thought I told you to take Sakura to safety? Where is she?!" Gaara asked with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry Gaara. Sakura is fine. She is with Temari. Temari is on her way back to Suna to take Sakura to the hospital." Kankuro replied. "Is my Sakura okay?? Is she hurt bad?" Gaara asked. "She is cut pretty bad on many parts of her body not to mention that she was also completely naked when I found her. I believe she was raped and tortured by Sasuke repeatedly because she thinks both of her legs are broken." Kankuro paused. Sasuke started to laugh like a lunatic. "Sakura will be my wife!!" He yelled. He some how breaks away from the sand coffin and suddenly attacks. Sasuke had failed to get a direct hit on Gaara. Gaara had dodged a fatal hit to his heart. Instead, Sasuke had wounded Gaara's shoulder. Gaara quickly counterattacked with his sand coffin. He had caught Sasuke by the arms with his sand and the sand coffin had ripped and tore his arms badly. Sasuke couldn't use his arms now. Gaara then forms his sand into a spear with his chakra. "Gaara! You shouldn't kill him! He should be formally executed back in Suna!" Kankuro says while he stands between him and Sasuke. "Move Kankuro!! I am the kazekage and I shall pass judgement on him formally right here!" Gaara yells out. Suddenly a huge snake grabs Kankuro from behind. Sasuke had summoned it just by using his fingers and his blodd. "Kankuro!!" Gaara yells. The snake starts to squeeze Kankuro, Kankuro's face starts to crack and crumble apart. Kankuro had replaced himself with his puppet Crow! Kankuro appears from out of nowhere. "It will take a lot more to trick a puppet master!" Kankuro says. Kankuro with his chakra puppet strings, makes Crow come apart. Crow sprouts out sharp knives at the ends of each body part. Crow's body parts flew toward the huge snake and pierced all of it's vital organs. The snake fell and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Goodbye you damn snake!" Kankuro said and turned toward Gaara. Gaara had Sasuke with his sand again. "Good work on taking out that snake Kankuro. I shall now finish this!" Gaara said to Kankuro. Sasuke starts to laugh again. "You shall be laughing in hell Uchiha!! SAND COFFIN!!" Gaara yells. Sasuke cries out in pain and slumps over as the sand recedes from his body. "Rest in peace Uchiha," Gaara says while he turns to leave. "Wait Gaara! Shouldn't we bury him?" Kankuro asks. "No, he doesn't deserve a burial," Gaara replies as he walks toward the entrance. "If you say so dude. I am ready to get the hell out of this creepy place!" Kankuro says while he catches up to Gaara.

Temari and Sakura

It seemed we had walked for days but it was merely hours since we first started walking. I was still in and out of conciousness while Temari carried me. She had decided to set up camp when it got closer to dusk. We had a small dinner of instant ramen. I hadn't had anything to eat in 2 days and the instant ramen tasted like filet mignon because I was so hungry!! I gulped down my ramen down quickly. Temari and I sat and talked in front of the camp fire. I had told her all about the ordeal I went through with Sasuke, the torture and the repeat rapes. She just hugged me and kissed my forehead. "You will be okay Sakura, I promise. When Gaara comes back he will take real good care of you, Sakura." Temari says as she strokes my hair. "Thank you Temari." I reply as I drift off to sleep. I had a dream of the fortune teller Misaki that night. I wondered if what the old lady had said to me that day I bumped into her came true?? About the bad things that happened to me? I awaken to the sun's rays shining in my face. Temari was still asleep mumbling something about Shikamaru. I felt a little better actually from a good night's sleep. Finally Temari wakens. "Good morning messy head!!" I say to Temari. "Haha! Very funny Sakura! Good morning." She replies. She packs up everything and throws the bag on her back and lifts me up. "Lets get you back to Suna." So off we go on our trip back to Suna. We arrived 3 hours later. Temari takes no time in rushing me to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor exams me from head to toe. Thankfully, I just had a broken thigh bone and a broken ankle. I had to have several stitches to the numerous cuts to my body. My broken thigh bone and ankle were placed in casts. It was so uncomfortable. But as least I could start to walk on crutches tomorrow. After the procedures were done, I was placed in a private hospital room by the request of Temari. She came into my room and brought me desert roses. "Sakura!! I told you that you would be just fine!" She says while she kisses my forehead. "I got you some flowers to help you feel a little better,"she says. "Thank you Temari! I love them!" I reply. "By the way, has Gaara or Kankuro made it back yet?" I asked. "Sorry I haven't heard anything yet. But don't worry! I am sure that when Gaara gets back he will come straight here!!" She replies. "You taught my baby brother how to truly love and for that I am grateful Sakura," she says while she holds my hand. "Temari, are you wanting to have nieces or nephews one day?" I asked her. "Well of course!! I love kids!! I would spoil my nieces and nephews so much!" She replies happily. "Well Temari you are going to be an aunt soon!" I tell her while smiling. "WHAT!! Your pregnant Sakura?? How in the world did that happen? Wait...I know how it happened...but when did it happen?" She asked me. "5 days ago," I reply. "The doctor told me that I am 3 days pregnant." Oh my GOD! I am so happy!! I can't wait! Gaara doesn't even know yet! " Temari exclaimed as she rubbed my belly. "Oh my little niecey or nephew I love you!!" She sang to my belly. A nurse came in to give me my medications and vitamins. Then another nurse came into my room. "Excuse me Sakura-chan, but you have a visitor!" The nurse said to me. "Okay let them come in." I reply. "Okay you can come in," the nurse said to the person outside the door.

"GAARA"!! Both Temari and I shouted. Gaara ran to my bedside and wrapped me up for a huge hug. We kissed so passionately that I wanted to ravage his body with mine. "WOAH!!" Temari said loudly. "I will excuse myself. I will visit you later Sakura!!" Temari said as she left the room. The nurses also left the room to give is privacy. Gaara and I unlocked from our embrace. "I am so happy to see you my love," I say to him while I kisses his hand. "Sakura I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. Please forgive me. I won't let anything ever happen to you again, I promise," he said while a tear dropped from his eye. "It's not your fault my love. Please don't blame yourself. I am fine now, see!" I tell him as I wiped away the tears on his cheek. Gaara wrapped me up for another embrace and kiss. I could stay in his arms like this forever I thought. "What happened to Sasuke?" I asked Gaara. "I killed him,"Gaara replies. I look down for a second then I looked up, "Good," I tell Gaara. Gaara kisses me. "He will never hurt you again," Gaara tells me. "Gaara, I have to tell you something," I said to him. "What is it my Sakura??" he asked. "Well I don't know how you will take this but...you are going to be a father." I tell him. Gaara stands there motionless for a second then he says,"I'm going to be a father? We are having a son or daughter?" He asked. "Yes my love. I found out today that I am 3 days pregnant. The night we made love, we also made a new life as well." I reply. Gaara hugs me tightly. "I am so happy my love! We will be a happy family soon, I promise I will be a great father and husband." He says to me while he kisses me and kisses my belly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 days later

I was finally getting released from the hospital today. I really hated eating that awful hospital food too. "Your breakfast is here Sakura-chan",the nurse said as she rolled the breakfast cart into my room. "Ah thank you very much", I reply. Lets see what's for breakfast today. Miso soup with tofu, steamed rice with egg and some fruit. Not bad at all I thought. While I was finishing my breakfast the nurse came in to let me know I had two visitors. I tell her to let them in. Kankuro and Temari come strolling in. "Hi Kankuro! Hi Temari!", I yell out to them. "Why hello there mom", Kankuro says. Temari giggled. "You get to come home today! I am going to take you shopping!" Temari said. "That sounds great Temari. I can't wait", I reply. "By the way, I hear that you are in for a big surprise tonight", Temari blurted out. "Temari! Don't ruin the surprise you big mouth!", Kankuro yells. "Oh shut up Kankuro", Temari says with a frown. "A big surprise?", I ask. "Well it is a surprise! You will have to wait until this evening, silly", Temari replied while she stuck her tounge out at me. "By the way, Gaara said that he will be here later to pick you up", Kankuro says. "I can't wait", I reply. "Oh! Here Sakura. These are from Kankuro and I. I almost had to beat the living hell out of Kankuro to keep him from eating them!", Temari says while she handed me a huge box of chocolates. "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much you two! How did you know that white chocolate covered pecans were my favorite?", I ask. "Haha! I was a lucky guess", Temari said with a grin. Is people from Suna mind readers?, I thought to myself. Must be something in the water? "Well Sakura, we will be on our way now. I need to go shopping for the baby!!", Temari says happily. "Wait Temari!! You don't know if its a boy or girl yet! You don't have to go shopping so soon!", I tell her. "Oh Sakura, don't worry I know. I am just so excited to be an aunt! I hope you have twins!! A boy and a girl! Awww! They will be so spoiled before they are born!", Temari exclaims. "Tw-tw-TWINS!?", I exclaim. I could feel myself growing pale. I never thought of the possiblity of twins. That would be a handful! "Hahaha!! Sakura, I was just kidding with you!", Temari says. "Hmph. Women!", Kankuro says under his breath. "Oh shut up Kankuro!! You need to get laid or something geez!", Temari yells at Kankuro. I just giggled to myself. It was pretty funny! I couldn't help but to love those two. "Well we are off Sakura. Get some rest now and don't forget, we are going shopping later!!", Temari says as she gives me a hug goodbye. "Okay, sounds great! I will see you two later", I reply. We said our goodbyes. I couldn't wait until I am released today. I wonder what surprise is in store for me later??

-4 hours later-

It was now after 2pm. "Sakura, you have a visitor", the nurse says as she poked her head through the door. "Send them in please", I reply. Gaara comes walking in with chocolates and desert roses. He is in his kazekage robe. "Oh Gaara!! I have missed you!!", I tell him. He actually gets in the hospital bed with me and he cuddles me in his arms. "I have missed you too my Sakura. I got you some roses and chocolates", he says while he kisses my forehead. I grabbed him and I give him lots of loving kisses. "Thank you my love. But you know you shouldn't be in this hospital bed with me because the hospital staff would think something was going on", I say with a smirk. "Is that right?", he asked. He looked at me and he pulls me in for a kiss. I just wanted to throw myself on top of him and have my way with him. I know I couldn't engage in sexual contact yet at least that is what the doctor told me. I wanted him so bad! So I get on top of him, my nurse comes busting through the door. "AHH!! NO NO NO!! No hanky panky for you Sakura-chan!!", the nurse yells out. "Ah! I am sorry!", I tell her. So the nurse decides to leave finally. Damn, she really did interrupt. Gaara gets up from the bed and tells me that it is almost time for my release. So he packs up my belongings and he picks me up and places me in the wheelchair that is beside the bed. It was time to leave! Gaara wheels me out of the hospital and into the warm sunshine of the outside world. It felt so good to be out of the hospital. I hated being cooped up in bed all day. "Gaara. Kankuro and Temari told me that I have a big surprise waiting for me later. What do you make of that?', I asked. "Well they certainly do have big mouths. The surprise is a secret. You shall see tonight!", he said. Gaara and I stopped by a restaurant to have a light meal. It was great to have delicious food once again. I ate a lot! Of course it didn't matter because I was eating for 2 now. It was okay to eat more than usual. After the meal I decided to have a few of the chocolates that Gaara had gotten for me. I opened the chocolates. They were white chocolate covered pecans, my favorite! How in the world did he know? Its just like with Temari and Kankuro, they knew my favorite chocolate too! "Gaara, how did you know these were my favorite?", I asked him. "It was a lucky guess", he replied. "Hey! That is what Temari said too. Is people from Suna able to read minds or something?", I asked. "Well some do say so but who knows though?", I just looked at him with a weird face but ended it with a smile. I couldn't help but to lean over and kiss him. After we had finished kissing we left the restaurant. "Would you like to go shopping for a bit Sakura?", he asks. "Of course!! Anything as long as I am with you. What kind of shopping?", I asked. "Well...how about lingerie shopping", he said with a huge grin. "Lingerie shopping?? Hmm...that sounds like a great idea!", I replied with a smile. So off we go to the lingerie store. In the lingerie store, there were all kinds of naughty items. I was kind of embarrassed by a lot of the things I seen! But some were kind of interesting. Lots of things I would like to try with Gaara, hehe. I feel so naughty! Gaara finds this very pretty nightie.It was all fishnet and it was strapless. I really liked it! So I tried it on for Gaara in the fitting room. I hobbled out on my crutches. Gaara about fell out of the chair he was sitting in when he saw me. He looked as if he was about to pounce on me and make love to me right there in the store. "WOW!! You look amazing!", Gaara said to me. "Thank you", I reply. "I will be buying that one for you for sure!", he said to me. "Thank you! I love it as well", I reply. So he buys the nightie and we leave the store. "I think its about time we get you home my dear",Gaara says. "Yeah your right, lets go home", I tell him. It was almost 7pm anyway. So we take off for home. We arrive at the mansion ten minutes later. Gaara picks me up out of the wheelchair and he carries me into the house. "Why are there no lights on? Temari and Kankuro aren't home?", I asked. "I guess not", Gaara replied.

"SURPRISE!!" The lights were clicked on and I saw everyone standing around telling me that they were glad to see me and glad to see that I was alright. I of course about jumped out of my skin when they surprised me like that. Gaara puts me down onto the couch. Everyone was there to see me. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino and even Tsunade-sama!! I was so happy to see all my friends here! This was the surprise that Temari and Kankuro had told me about and boy it was a great surprise. I wonder if they all know that I am pregnant?? "Sakura-chan!! I am so glad to see you! I wish I could of protected you in your time of need. Tsunade-sama told me everything that had happened. I am just so glad you are okay", Naruto says while he hugs me so tight I could hardly breath. "Ack!! Naruto! I do need to breath!!", I yell out to him. "OH! Sorry Sakura-chan!", Naruto replies. "Sakura!!", Ino just about squeezes me too death as she jumped me for a hug. "Ino!", I say. "How have you been? I am so glad that you are safe!! Looks like you have put on a little weight while you have been gone Sakura!", Ino says while she pokes my belly. "Ino! I am pregnant!! I am allowed to gain some weight!", I yell out loudly. "PREGNANT?!", everyone exclaims. "Is that true Sakura-chan?", Naruto asks me with a curious look. "Is Sasuke the father?", Ino asks. "Sakura your pregnant?? I wasn't informed about this", Tsunade says. "Hmm...Sakura? Have you been reading Make-out Paradise too??", Kakashi asks. "I thought that you all would of known by now. It is true. I am pregnant. 7 days pregnant to be exact. No, Sasuke is not the father. Gaara is.", I explain. "Ga-Ga-GAARA?!", Naruto yells while giving Gaara an evil look. "Oh my gosh! Sakura your going to be a mom!! Are you making me the God mother?", Ino asks with a twinkle in her eye. Everyone was shocked when I told them that Gaara was the father of my unborn child. I tell them all that I have been in love with Gaara for a long time. They finally settled down and we all talked about everything;the past, present and the future. I also talked Temari into telling Shikamaru her feelings for him. She was relucant to do so at first but she finally came around. She takes him out onto the balcony away from all the others. So hopefully I will hear the details later. I also seen Ino talking to Kankuro a lot. Hmm? I wonder? Gaara sat beside me the whole time during the party holding my hand. He is just so good to me. I was such a lucky lady!! I tell Gaara that I thought that Ino and Kankuro made a cute couple", and Gaara just laughed. "I know someone else that makes a cute couple.", Gaara says to me. "And who would that be?", I ask. "US!", Gaara says as he pulls me close to him.

I just held him while he kissed my forehead. "You are right my love", I reply. "We make a very cute couple...we also will make a very cute family soon as well.", I say to him as I kissed him. "Your right my love," he says. "Now that is a couple I never thought I would see together,"Kakashi tells Tsunade. "Kakashi, you need to find a new hobby and quit reading those damn pervert books," Tsunade scolds Kakashi. "They are not pervert books!", Kakashi replies while pouting. I look over at where Ino was standing to find her kissing Kankuro!! Maybe Kankuro will get laid finally, I thought to myself, haha. Gaara suddenly stands up and he tells everyone that he has something that he needed to announce. He tells everyone how much he loves me. He then grabs both of my hands and pulls me up to stand. He hands me my crutches so I could stand without any problems. He grabs my hands and he looks me in the eye and he tells me that I was his first love and I shall be his only love. I tell him the same. He then kisses me and he drops down on both of his knees. I could hear everyone gasp as they saw Gaara on his knees. "Sakura Haruno, medical nin from the village of Konoha. Will you be my wife?" He pulls out a black velvet box and opens it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring! Everyone gasps. I start to well up with tears. "Yes my love! I will be your wife!!", I reply with tears of happiness streaming down my face. He puts the ring on my finger and he rises up to hug me and kiss me. "I love you", he says to me. "I love you too my love, my Gaara", I reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night

Everyone had already left and it was already well past midnight. I wanted everyone to stay the night and leave tomorrow morning for the trip back to Konoha but they insisted on leaving. They didn't want to intrude they said. I hope that they have a safe journey back, I thought to myself. I sighed out loud as I sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Temari walks into the room and flops down beside me on the couch. "So Temari, give me the details", I tell her. Temari looks at me and smiles. "Oh Sakura! I told Shikamaru everything and it really shocked him because he told me that he thought that I didn't like him all that much. But he feels the same way for me but was too shy to tell me," Temari says while she smiled. "Way to go Temari!!" I tell her. "Shikamaru wants me to come to Konoha to live with him but I don't know how Gaara will take it. Which it shouldn't matter but I am going anyway," Temari says with determination in her voice. "You are right, you should do what you feel is right. You should be with the one you love Temari and don't worry, Gaara will understand," I tell her. "Thanks Sakura!! You are the best!" Temari says while she gives me a hug around the neck. "I guess I will head on to bed Sakura, good night," she says as she gets up and heads upstairs. "Goodnight," I reply. "My cherry blossom," I turned and Gaara was right behind me. "Hi my love!!" I tell him. "So Temari is in love with that lazy fool Shikamaru?" Gaara asked. "You heard huh?" I reply. "Yes. I heard everything. She should do what she feels is right. I won't stop her. I just hope that he treats her well or he shall have to deal with me," Gaara says with a smirk. "Oh darling, your so mean!" I say as I stick my tongue out at him. "Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it," he said as he kissed me. "Is that right? So what shall I use my tongue for??" I ask him with a smirk. "Well I have a few ideas," he said with a raised brow.

In an instant he was on top of me on the couch. "You don't have to use your tongue right now but I shall use mine," he says while he takes off my clothes. He goes to work on my breasts with his tongue. I shivered from the feel of his tongue. I was covered in goosebumps. I wanted him so bad! Gaara made his way toward my vagina. "Ah! Gaara no! We shouldn't do this here. What if Kankuro or Temari walks in on us?" I said as I stopped him. "Don't worry my dear, they are in their rooms sleeping," he says. After he says that Kankuro walks into the room with a bag of chips in one hand and a soda in the other. "WHOA!!" Kankuro yells out loud and blushes at the same time. "Ah!! I am sorry you two!!" He says while he runs into his room and slams the door. Damnit!! Thats the third time he has seen me naked, I said to myself. Gaara was laughing to himself, I just know it! "You were right my dear, lets continue in my room," he says while he picks me up and carries me upstairs to his bedroom. I have never been inside his room before. When we entered his room, I was suddenly slapped in the face with the smell of vanilla. He had vanilla scented candles everywhere! His room was enormous. It was fit for a king such as himself. His bed was also huge. It looked like it could sleep ten people. The color of his room was a deep dark purple and the carpet was also the same color. It was really pretty.

Gaara laid me down on his bed as he took off his clothes. The bed was so soft. I could lay here forever. "Do you like my room," he asks while he climbs on top of me. "Yes, it is really beautiful and this bed is so soft," I replied. "I am glad because this is also your room and your bed as well, my love. You are going to be my wife," he says while he nipped on my ears. I let out a low moan as he whispered, "I love you", in my ear. I start to kiss him passionately and I tell him I love him as well. Things got pretty hot and intense up in our bedroom. We made love well into the next day. We couldn't get enough of each other and I preferred it that way.

1 month later

Gaara and I were already married. Temari had left the Sand village 2 weeks ago to be with Shikamaru. Kankuro and Ino were seeing each other more and more lately. I, myself, was already 2 months along with my pregnancy. I am not showing just yet. Actually today is the day that I have a check up with my doctor. So I make my way to my doctor's appointment. "Good afternoon Sakura-chan," the doctor tells me. "Lets see how your baby is doing today," he continued. He lays me down and he checks the baby's heart beat. "Hmm...," the doctor mumbles. "Is my baby okay doctor?" I ask him. "Oh yes yes. Your baby is just fine. It's just that you are having twins," the doctor tells me. "TWINS!?," I stuttered. I about fell in the floor when he told me that. "Yes, you have two babies Sakura-chan. I am sure Kazekage-sama will be so happy to hear this!!" He says. I could not believe it. Did Temari really know I was having twins or did she just jinx me? Just wait until I tell her, I thought to myself. The doctor gives me a copy of the ultrasound picture. My babies are so small, but so cute! I can't wait to show everyone my babies! I leave from the doctor and I head over to see Gaara at the Kazekage building. I couldn't wait to tell him so I had to let him know now. I entered the building and made my way to Gaara's office. Kankuro was in front of the door. "Hey sis!! How was your doctor visit," he asked. "Fine fine, everything is fine. Here look at this," I say as I handed him the ultrasound picture. "What in the world? What are those two peanut shaped thingies," he asked while pointing at the picture. "Those peanut thingies are me and Gaara's babies," I answered. "Babies? You mean TWO? Twins? Wow! I never thought we all were peanuts when we were that young!!" Kankuro says. I just shake my head. He can be utterly stupid sometimes I thought to myself. "I really hope they look like their handsome uncle Kankuro," he yells out. I just ignore him as I walked past him and entered Gaara's office. I didn't see Gaara anywhere as I glanced around the room. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. "Hello my dear beautiful wife!!" I hear Gaara say from behind me. "Gaara, don't scare me like that, you big meanie," I say as I stick my tongue out at him. "Now my love, what did I say about you sticking your tongue at me?" He asks with a raised brow. I look at him and I say, "I forgot, why don't you remind me?" He pulls me close to him. He starts by stripping me of my clothes. Gaara made me forget all about showing him my ultrasound picture and to tell him about the twins. The news could wait a little longer. I wanted Gaara right now so it could wait.

Gaara continued to tease me more and more until I took over and teased him even more. As I was teasing him, Gaara pulls me close to him so he could kiss me deeply. He then turns me around and he bends me over his oversized desk. He kisses me while my back is facing him. He caresses my back and licks the curve of my spine. A shiver ran along my spine as he continued to lick. I moaned as I put my head down on the desk. He really knew my weak spot and he knew it turned me on more than anything. He gently enters me from behind. He thrusts in and out as we both moaned together. As we continued our passionate love making, unbeknownest to Gaara and I, we had a visitor standing in the doorway. Kankuro stood there with his mouth gaped wide open. Gaara finally noticed the peeping tom Kankuro. Gaara's sand grabs up Kankuro and throws him out of the room and slams the door. I was so embarrassed, but we finished our session anyway.

Kankuro was thrown out of the room and was dazed for a bit. "I...I..uh..I saw my brother naked and uh I..I..saw Sakura naked again too! And they were...they were...Damn that was HOT!! What am I saying!? That is just sick!! Eww! Ugh!"

After our sexual escapades, we both get dressed. I told Gaara that I was going to go home and cook dinner. "I have something I have to tell you and show you as well," I tell him as I fixed my hair. "Oh is that right? I will be home soon my love," he says as he kisses me. We say our "I love yous" and I head back to the mansion. I decided to make pork dumplings, vegetable stir fry, steamed rice and sweet bean buns. Gaara comes home about two hours later. We sat down for a nice dinner. I tell Gaara that we were having twins and I showed him the ultrasound pictures. He was estatic. All he could do was hug me and kiss my belly.

7 months later

The time had come. The babies were coming. I was in the hospital ready to deliver our babies. Gaara was there the whole time. The pain was so unbearable but Gaara helped me through. Our first baby was born. It is a boy! A few minutes later, our second was born. It is a girl! Gaara let me name the girl. I decided on the name, Misaki. Gaara named our son, Minami. Both of our children has red hair with a pink tint. Minami looks just like Gaara and Misaki looks like me. Gaara was a proud father. "Lets have more children, my love, "Gaara says to me with a smile.

The end !


End file.
